Vegas
by forhoplessdreamers
Summary: All Time Low fic aw.
1. Chapter 1

(Jack's Point of View.)

The first day of school is always the worse, no matter how long you've been going to the same school. I've been going to this damned place since Kindergarten, it's my first day as a senior; and every year is the same. Only when you're a Senior, you have that beautiful knowledge that you're not coming back next year. Unless, you fuck up; we have summer school for that though.  
School always started the same way, I got up and waited for my best friend Alex to call and say he was on his way. Now I got up and waited for my "girl friend" Bridget. She went to a different school, and we weren't a serious couple. We were both looking for a summer fling and summers over, so is the fling. But I highly doubt she'll take the breakup easy.  
The sex was good but GOD was she annoying, she'd get super pissed if I went to band practice without asking her if she wanted to come, (she never wanted to anyways) and she got super jealous when I would hangout with my sister, let me repeat, my sister. I was so done with this relationship, but then again all the girls at my school were stuck up, and there's only two who aren't and guess what, one is with one of my best friends and the other is in love with my best friend. Great.  
There's this girl named Cassadee, and god she's gorgeous. She's been with my extremely lucky friend Rian since the end of Junior year when they finally came out and said they were in love with each other. But none of us count that since they've been in love since they met in 8th grade. She's got a good head on her shoulders and a big heart. They were getting married and that was that, I'm making sure they get married.  
And then there's Lisa, she was in love with Alex and he's in love with her. But honestly she's been dicked around by him so much and she's fucked him up so much that they shouldn't be together but again they needed to be together.  
Alex was with this girl right now named Danni and I didn't like her. She broke him over and over, and Lisa and I were there to pick up the pieces. So I don't know honestly to do with him. The girl was like a solid ten on looks, but personality she was a low negative eight. Lisa and Alex both like to out do each other but they just need to stop and try a relationship and if that doesn't work stop talking in general. Zack didn't have a girlfriend, he ended things with this one girl named Tara and they were still friends. He doesn't talk much about his love-life so I don't really know honestly what happened.  
It was only six-eighteen and I could smell the blueberry pancakes. Every year since my older sister May started school, blue berry pancakes were the first thing you ate on your, "big day." I didn't have to be at school until eight, but might as well get up now, I'll take a quick shower and be out the door.  
This wasn't something I was too proud of, but I straightened my hair just about everyday. It's not easy being this pretty, you know. By the time I was done with that it was seven-fifteen, better head downstairs before my mom starts screaming that I'm, "going to be late."

"I was just about to yell for you, is Alex going to be eating here too? I think I made enough." My mom said piling them on a plate.

"Not sure actually, he hasn't even texted me yet. He's probably on the phone with his girlfriend." I said taking a forced bite of the pancakes she handed me, you'd be surprised on how fast you can get burned out on them.

"Have you heard from Bridget? Is she going to be coming home with you after school like you two had planned?" She asked taking the seat next to me.

"I haven't heard from her yet either," I chuckled, "thank god."

My mom just laughed it off, she didn't like Bridget either.

"Is your ringer even on? Did you even check to see if she or Alex called?" She picked up my phone, "'Damn it Jack answer your phone you stupid fuck!' I think Alex is trying to get a hold of you sweetie." She laughed.

"Shit! When did he send that?" I jumped up and grabbed my phone, "Shit! Shit! Shit! He sent that an hour ago. I gotta go." I ran to the front door, Alex wasn't in sight, it was only seven-thirty so he either said fuck it and left without me or is just running late. It's the second one, it always is.  
After about five minutes I saw Alex pulling up my driveway, he got out wearing the same fuckin' Blink-182 shirt as me. Great.

"Whoa there, who said we could match today?" He said tugging at my shirt, "Wait here." He opened the trunk and dug around for a couple of minutes till walking back. "Alright Jack-o, heads I wear the hoodie, tales you wear the hoodie. Alright go." He flipped a dime in the air and caught it on the back of his hands, "Tales! Ha fucker you gotta wear it."

He tossed me the hoodie, it was the one he caught at a football game last year, it had our mascot, "Lions" on it and it was our school colors, green and blue. Oh joyful day, it wasn't even a zip-up, it was a pull-over. Alex seemed pretty pleased with himself, this thing smelled like shit, but I'm not gonna deal with his bitching if I don't wear it.  
We pulled up to school, this is one of those very wonderful schools that have the grades Kindergarten-12th grade. I've known everyone here my whole life, and it's hell. Rian didn't start coming here until Freshman year, I met him in my French class, and he's one of the best people here, everyone loves him. But anyways, this place was a hell hole. I couldn't wait to get out, last year, I couldn't be happier. Alex and I parted ways, we only had two classes together and those weren't till later in the day.  
When I got to my locker (the same locker I've had since 5th grade by the way) some girl with bright pink hair was trying to open it.

"Um, hey can I help you?" I smiled, "this is my locker. You're not trying to rob me on the first day are you?" I laughed.

"Opps sorry, I read the number wrong. I'm the one next to you" she laughed, "no wonder why this damn thing wouldn't open."

"No hard feelings, it happens." I opened my locker and threw my book bag in there. I wouldn't need any books, it's the first day.

"Hey can I ask you something?" She laughed nervously, "Could you please tell me where I can find the orchestra room?" She smirked.

"Sure, go down the hall, take a left and go up the stairs right there and then you'll be right there."

"Thanks a ton!" She picked up what looked like to be a guitar and ran down the hall.

I headed to my first class English, but I had it with Zack and Lisa so it worked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex and I were walking to Shop, our favorite class. We got to build shit, tear it apart, basically do anything. Our teacher was basically one of those "do whatever just don't cut off your fingers" kind of guy. This was one of the classes where Alex was an extra show-off, I mean seriously. This period is full of girls thinking they were going to get an easy A, and who saves them? Mr. Alexander William Gaskarth.  
Every damn year since 8th grade me and Alex have been in the same Shop class. You can finally take shop in seventh, but we both decided to take it in eighth. Alex got kicked out of private school, so he ended up coming to Hazel School, home of the Lions.  
Anyways, when Alex walks into this class, the girls go nuts. I mean they're like "oh Alex I can't draw a straight line this ruler is bent or something" its annoying. But to my surprise they were all talking about someone else. Alex and I walked over to see who it was, and it was this short kid with bright pink hair, it was the girl who tried opening my locker.  
The girls shouldn't be talking about her she looks better than all of them, she was different so they didn't like it. She had on a pair of skinny jeans, all black converse and the same Blink-182 shirt Alex and I were wearing, only mine was under Alex's stupid school spirit hoodie.  
I'm almost positive Alex was checking her out as much as I was. "Hey Jack." Alex elbowed my in the ribs, "You have a girlfriend, remember that." I pulled my hoodie over my head, gotta find some way to spark up a conversation, right?

"If I must say I like your shirt." I tugged at my shirt, "I'm Jack."

"Too bad that guy over there is wearig it too." she pointed to Alex, "I'm Summer. We met earlier." She held out her hand, flashing a quick smile; she had braces, cute.

"Well Summer, do you have a partner?" I winked, I already knew the answer. None of these stuck up kids would work with her, and anyone would give their left arm to work with Alex.

"Does it look like I have partner?" She motioned me to come closer, "Everyone here is kinda a total douche and very judgmental." She laughed.

"So does that mean I'm you partner?"

"Boy, you sure do catch on!" She crossed her eyes and smiled. I was beginning to really like this girl. She looked me up and down, either she just checked me out or she was looking at how our outfits were identical; expect she had a Fall Out Boy hoodie.

"Alright class everyone settle down, I'm going to do a quick attendance. You know the drill, I do this and then you guys get to work, or not. We both know its your grade and as long as you have something to turn in before finals we're straight.-"

"Not all of us are straight Mr. Prango, remember that!" Alex said, making all the girls laugh, expect Summer.

"Yes Mr. Gaskarth we all know you and Mr. Barakat are very fond of each other, now as I was saying…" he started reading down the list of names. I've never wanted to punch a teacher in the dick more than I did then.

"Jack Barakat" Mr. Prango called.

"You already know I'm here." I looked over at Alex and smirked and he made a kissy face, he wasn't helping me.  
The names went on and on and on, he mispronounced like fifty names, he didn't care and neither did we really.

"Summer Ray-Nye?" he asked.

"It's pronounced rain, like oh look summer rain." Summer informed him.

He called a couple more names after that, and then everyone went back to talking.

"So your last name is weird. I mean no offense, but how to do spell it for him to get Ray-Nye?" I was making an ass of myself. I could tell.

"R-a-e-n-e. It's weird I know, but my last name is rain. My parents were hippies or something. Actual last name, but gave me something to go with it. Summer." She sighed, "My middle name is shade, only it's spelled S-h-a-y-d-e. I'm sorry, why am I boring you with all this?" She started fumbling around with a marker.

Usually it pissed me off when girls talked a lot, but with her it was really cute and I thought it was nice. When Bridget talked too much, well when she even talked it pissed me off. Summer was different, I had to make sure as soon as I got home I ended things with Bridget, I definitely had my eyes set on Summer.

"I think your name is cute, my middle name is Bassam. It's pretty odd." I elbowed her, "I mean hey who cares it's a name, who's gonna pay attention to that?"

"Everyone, as lame as this sounds, I'm in a band and we plan on making it big." She blushed, "So my name has always bothered me."

She was in a fucking band, this is like my ideal girl. I could marry her now, she could be a murderer but for all I know but right now she is perfect. I was smiling, and I think she thought I was gonna make fun of her.

"You're in a band? Seriously?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. It's stupid but it's what I want to do with my life." She bit her lip, I upset her.

"That's not what I meant! I am too. See Alex over there, he's the vocalist."

"Ah I see, so what do you play? Wait let me guess" She winked, "I take you as the bassist."

"Whoa. Yeah you guessed it, how'd you know?" I smirked, "No, I'm a guitar guy. Bass strings don't mix well with my fingers, too boney." I winked.

"Sorry if I offended you, you just kinda looked like a bassist." She bit her lip.

"No!" I slammed my hands on the table, making everyone look at me, "You uh didn't offend me," I cleared my throat, "what do you do in your band?" I smiled nervously.

"Same as you. I play drums here and there too. My band switches it up a little. But I stick with my baby," she pointed to the big bag next to her right leg, "I'm more of a guitarist than anything." she winked.

"What's your band name? We're All Time Low, mainly a Blink cover band." I poked her shoulder.

"My band is called Reality Bites. We cover Paramore more often than anything." She sighed, "it's hard since we don't have a vocalist though. No one wants to stay with us, and ever since I changed schools we really haven't been working out."

"I have this friend who's a singer, and well her band didn't work out. She might be interested."

"Really? What's her name?" Her eyes lit up.

"Cassadee Pope"

"She's in my first period!" She smiled, "We both have choir together, she's really nice."

"Hey, do you think I could uh get your number?" I cleared my throat, "I mean you know so we could exchange stuff about guitars and maybe jam together sometime." I smiled weakly, I was never this nervous with girls, what the hell was wrong with me? She smiled and I handed her my phone, "Just text or call me whenever, my phone is glued to my hip." She handed me back my phone.

"I was planning on doing that tonight, we have band practice and I don't know maybe you'd like to go?" I asked nervously.

Alex walked over, "I'm sorry for interrupting you guys, but me and Jack have to get going before traffic hits, we gotta run downtown." He winked at her, "You coming to band practice then missy?"

"Maybe, but don't ever call me missy again. That'll get you kicked square in the nuts." She smiled.

"I'll text you when I get home, okay?" I winked. Hopefully that wasn't too pushy, but girls like it when guys are forward right?

"That'll work, I walk so we'll talk then." She bit her lip and waved.

"Jack, marry her. Seriously. She's fuckin' perfect."  
"Yeah, she's in a band too. Guitarist, she's fuckin' amazing."


	3. Chapter 3

(Summer's point of view)  
Jack and his friend Alex said their goodbyes and left the shop room. Jack went a little over board with the flirting, I already thought he was pretty cute. When he caught me trying to open the wrong locker I had a feeling he was a major flirt.  
Jack had a random chunk of his hair dyed an orange blonde, I wanted so bad to point out that in fact he needed to rebleach to make it blonde for his skunk hair look, but I didn't want to scare him off. Jack was defiantly a looker, but again he was a major flirt. It was obvious that he was attracted to me, but seriously he even flirted with his "best friend." Maybe that was his boyfriend and he was just being super friendly, they were both pretty boys. But not in that sence, they were just really attractive. I don't even know how to read guys, so I'm probably just talking out of my ass.  
I wasn't looking for guy or any friends even. Truth is I was probably going to get the hell out of Balitmore the day I get my diploma. This High School is better than my old one though, I went to a Catholic School because my Step-Mom thought that it would straighten me out. She was still pissed off that I went to her wedding with purple hair honestly, it was her way of getting back at me.  
But now I live my older brother, my gay older brother. Which is pretty cool, he took me in when we both realized our parents cared more about their new family than they did me. My brother is seven years older then me, and its been the best four months of entre life.  
My brother and I have never really gotten along, but to be honest now that I've been living with him for four-five months we've become really close. His name is Nathan, he got the normal name.  
While I walked to my locker, I got a lot of stares. Its pink fucking hair, whats the big deal? Half these girls at this school have really bad dyed red hair or frizzy orange blonde hair that looks like they dyed it with peroxide. It pissed me off, these girls were all cat-like and I had no friends here. Greaat.  
I walk home, since no one wanted to buy me a car. I walked the twenty-five minutes to and from school. By car it would only take like ten minutes to get here. Walking home with a guitar isn't exactly fun, but I need it for orchestra, first school I've gone to were they let me play guitar and not bass in orchestra. I hate bass, kills my fingers man. I guess I forgot I put my phone in my bra after gym class since it scared me so bad I dropped my case.

From: Unknown Number  
Message: Hey Summer its Jack, you home yet? :)

I smiled, at least he didn't text like most teenage boys.

To: Jack  
Message: No, I'm still walking, I won't be home for another fifteen minutes.

I lived too fucking far to walk, too fucking close for a bus. School's are ass backwards.

From: Jack  
Message: You want me to pick you up? I mean for me to "borrow" Alex's car and pick you up. ;)

To: Jack  
Message: I'm down the street from a Speedway, I have no idea what street I'm on.

I put my case to the side and sat down, might as well stop walking if I'm getting a ride. A couple cars passed me, probably thinking I was a hooker or something I don't fucking know. Keep on looking, it's not gonna change color if you keep staring, it's pink hair. God damn.

From: Jack  
Message: I see you, blue car at the red light ;)

I got up and dusted myself off, that didn't take long at all. He pulled up blasting some very familiar tunes.

"Aw Fall Out Boy before the hiatus." I said getting in, "Makes me sad man."

Jack smiled, "I feel you, I may have shed a few manly tears when I found out."

"No offense but Alex's car smells like shit. Does he have a dead body under the seats or something? Seriously." I opened the window.

"You'd think so, but honestly he just doesn't take care of it. Where am I taking you?" He glanced at me sideways.

"2350 Garner Street, small white house. Nothing fancy." I shifted my weight.

"Get the fuck out, really? I live down the street then." Jack smacked the stearingwheel, "That's pretty fucking cool man."

"I've never heard any band practice, I've been here for like a month now.."

Jack laughed, "We practiced at Rian's. Biggest basement out of all four of us."

We pulled up to my house, Nathan wouldn't be home for another hour which was okay I guess. He wouldn't freak out if I invited Jack in when he wasn't home.

"Do you wanna come in for a little bit while I get my things, or do you not want me to go to practice anymore?" I opened the door.

"No-I mean yeah of course I want to come but would it be okay with you folks if I come in... No one looks like their home." He looked down.

"I don't live with my parents, they divorced, remarried, and forgot about the two children they had. I live with my brother." I opened the car door, "Plus Nathan wont care, as long as he doesn't find you twerking in the bathroom or anything." I winked.

"Damn, that's my favorite thing in the world. Twerk for lifeee mayyyyynn." Jack laughed.

"Don't mind the place, it's pretty messy. I live with a man-child." I opened the front door, "you can follow me to my room or wait in the kitchen its up to you." I headed down the hall, Jack hesitated, but followed.

"Damn, got enough posters?" Jack smiled, "Of Mice & Men? They're pretty hard, wouldn't pin you for listening to them." He poked my shoulder.

"Please, you think Of Mice & Men is hard? You must not get out enough, they worship a stuffed doll." I pushed him back, "Anyways, I got all I need just let me write a letter to Nathan and then we're set." I walked to my door, "by the way, please stop staring at my bra hanging on the chair. It's not cute." Jack turned pink.

"I-I wasn't you must have misread." He stumbled, "You ready to leave? Aha"

We headed downstairs, I grabbed a piece of paper of the fridge and scribbled down: "Nate, went out with some friends from school, got my charger and everything. If you need me call me, will be home before 10. See you."  
We got in the car, Jack and I sat in awkward silence since I caught him looking at my bra. It wasn't even a big deal but what ever's. We pulled up into a seemingly small house, was this Rian's place? He honked the horn and got out, I guess we were here then. Three boys came running out of the house, I recognized two of them, Alex and a really buff guy. The buff guy was in my lunch and advisory, Zack? I got out of the car hoping this was Rian's house.


	4. Chapter 4

(Summer's Point Of View)

"You must be Summer, I'm Rian." Rian shook my hand and flashed me a very bright smile, "That's Zack and you know Alex."

"Zack's in my lunch, he sat with a group of girls who made fun of me." I sighed.

"I only sit with them because one of the girl's is _Alex's_ girlfriend. I don't know anyone else in our lunch besides her and Alex, and Alex decided to ditch lunch. I'm sorry." Zack seemed genially sorry and offered a hug, I accepted it.

"Now that we all now know each other," Alex cut in, "Let's go inside and eat, ya guys? I'm hungry." He caught my eye "Erm, gals and guys." Alex winked and led the way inside.

"Yanno, its really no big deal Zack. I'm not mad or anything." I said sitting down at the table.

"It's really no big deal." I touched his shoulder, "It's not the first time I've ever been made fun of yanno." I grinned.

"No – no it's not that. Well it kinda is, Alex's girlfriend saw you talking to Jack earlier and she told her friend – who may I add is madly in love with Jack's lovely face" he winked "She just started talking about how trashy you were and I don't know, it made me mad." He put his hands on the table.

"I'm used to it, trust me. I used to go to a private school and every" glanced at Alex, big eye brows he had. It seemed familiar.

"Alex, isn't your last name Gaskarth?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, why?" He looked puzzled.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT." I stood up and hugged him, "You have no idea who I am but I'm hugging you anyways, right." I put my arms down nervously at my sides.

"Summer?" Jack looked a little creeped out, I don't blame him.

"Alex used to go to the same school I did in junior high, I always wondered if they really did kick him out for what he did. He was the only guy to ever make me cry and then bought my lunch for the next year because he felt so bad about it," I let out a small laugh, "Alex common, you know who I am. You called me razor blades because of how well I could skate, and I took it the wrong way. Remember?"

"You didn't have that color hair or wear makeup then, excuse me." Alex smiled, "shit yeah, I still feel bad. You want me to buy you lunch from now on too?" He smiled.

"How did you recognize Alex, he looks almost completely different than he did back then, he looked even uglier." Rian teased.

"Eyebrows; those fucking caterpillar eyebrows." I smirked, "Those eyebrows are something outta this world man."

"If you ever see a pair of eyebrows creeping out from a set of bushes, just remember its Alex." Jack tossed his head back.

"If I didn't have these well, we wouldn't have as many groupies as we do now." Alex smoothed his eyebrows.

"Alex I'm pretty sure the only groupie you have is Jack." Zack said, poking his ego, Jack winked.

"So guys, Summer here is in a band right?" Rian poked me, "Let's head to the basement so we can show off – how All Time Low is gonna make it big." He winked.

"I'm not going down there, I'll probably get ganged rapped or something," Jack sat down, "I want food right now." He whined.

"The only person who would want to rape you Jack is Alex. Seriously man get it together, me and Zack aren't willing to touch that." Rian flashed him his extremely white teeth.

"You guys want pizza? It's on me, my parents gave me enough money today for the rest of the month, but fuck it lets eat" Zack smiled, "My parents give me lunch money in advance Summer, I don't just get 50 bucks a month for doing Jack."

"No, that's what Alex gets." Rian shot.

Rian, Alex, and Jack all went into the basement to get things ready for practice, I decided to stay upstairs with Zack and wait for the pizzas. Zack was really awkward around me, which made me question if he had ever really been around a girl before. He kept shifting his weight, and I honestly couldn't tell if it was because he didn't like me, or that he did like me and he was just too shy to say anything.

"Zack, uh can I ask you something?" I looked down and my hands.

He gave me a blank stare, "Uh sure, yeah what's up?"

"Is Jack gay? And Alex? You guys make those jokes all the time…"

"What – no oh my god no. We just give them a lot of shit for their friendship. Jack and Alex see, they're like soul mates. As gay as that sounds, they are so close with one another, Rian and I are jealous actually. If All Time Low breaks up, those two will definitely still be good friends." He laughed, "I guess you like one of them, huh?"

I felt my face get hot, why did he want to know? I wasn't asking him about his personal life, why did he care if I liked Jack…

"I guess you should say that…" I sighed, "It's not like he's gonna noticed anyways, he's got a girlfriend."

"Jack's girlfriend is the dumbest bitch I've ever met, and Alex's is the biggest bitch I've ever met." Rian interrupted, "Sorry but I was standing over there and I heard a little, but anyways yeah."

"You guys won't tell them, right?" I pleaded.

"Sure, you just gotta tell us who it is you like." Zack grinned, and Rian nodded.

"Jack." I mumbled.

"Oh of course, skunk boy." Rian laughed.

"He's not the only one with skunk hair Ri. Remember that." Zack tugged his hair and winked.

"I always fall for the buff guys with skunk hair," Rian ran his fingers through Zack's hair, "They make me feel aaaaalivvee." And winked at me.

Alex ran up the stairs, and Jack following. They were laughing about something and I couldn't really figure out what it was. Probably me I guess, everyone else does. Why not them?

"Hot damn, is that pizza here yet? I cannot sing on an empty belly." Alex rubbed his gut, 'I'm gonna die. Malnourished. Help. Call 911."

"Can you even spell Malnourished Alex?" I asked, Alex turned red, and just as that was said Zack walked in with the two large pizzas, with pretty much everything on them.

"Ah yes. Before dinner snack." Jack grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

(Alex's point of view)

Summer was a pretty chill girl, I'll give her that much. But honestly she's so different from what she was in middle school it's scary. But hell, who isn't different from junior high? But I never thought the girl who was so into self-hatred would ever turn out the way she did.

She was so herself it was almost scary, she didn't look like she was going to break if someone said the wrong thing to her. I felt really bad about not keeping in contact with her though, but she lived pretty far away, closer to the school than I did though.

Jack and Summer were sitting next to each other, looking an awful "too friendly" and I don't know, it seemed pretty normal to me. She kept saying stuff looking for the response she wanted from him, and he kept cracking lame jokes that she was eating up. Summer was really pretty I'll give her that much, but she's got too much going on for me to handle in a relationship. A friendship on the other hand, is a different story; she's a total sweetheart.

"You're not a vegan anymore?" I looked over at Summer, "You used to never touch anything that was related to animals."

"You do realize that my step-mom was a vegan, and made everyone else be; right?" She took a huge bit of pizza, "as soon as I moved in with Nate, I got all that good shit." She giggled.

"Why the fuck does anyone wanna be a vegan, like seriously. LOOK AT ALL THIS CHEESEY MEATY GOODNESS." Jack looked at his slice with wide eyes, "YOU CANNOT REPLICATE THIS WITH VEGGIES, IT'S NOT GONNA WORK."

"Actually it's really healthy to be a vegan, I've considered it before." Zack bumped his shoulder into Jack. "You cannot just judge someone on what they eat, calm down."

"I'm not judging, I'm just saying it's wrong and you should enjoy pizza extremely meaty and with even more cheese than you can deal with." Jack glanced at Summer, "Did you hate every second of it?"

"It wasn't even that bad honestly, like we got imitation shit; but it's never really the same. It was nice while it lasted, but honestly I don't kill animals, I just eat them. I'm not the one murdering them so I don't care how I get my meal." She took a bite and swallowed, "Do you guys have any pop?"

"What the fuck is pop?" I asked, "Do you mean soda? There's plenty of soda, but no pop." I laughed.

"Oh shut up, my family is from Chicago, they say pop over there. Jesus." She gleamed.

We finished up our food with a bunch of jokes, and headed downstairs. Jack and I made sure we picked up, so it would be "girl friendly" down there. Cassadee never really came to practice so we didn't have to keep the place clean. Summer looked really excited, too bad we're nothing special and we cannot write shit to save our lives.

"Alight Summer, you sit down right there, and just look pretty." Jack pointed to the bar, "Wanna hear an All Time Low original, or a fantastic Blink-182 cover?"

"Gimme a Blink song, I'll be able to sing along." Her face got flushed, "But I do wanna hear one of your originals too though." She looked down.

"Alright, guys; wanna play Time To Break-Up?" Rian asked messing with the bass drum, "Or Rockshow?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at her, "It's up to the lovely guest."

Summer giggled, "Rockshow!" she grinned.

When we started the song, you couldn't help but notice that Summer wasn't trying to make eye-contact with Jack as often as she did, but she did. Every time I looked at her, she was looking at Jack grinning, and every time he looked up from playing, she'd turn her head really fast and look at Rian, Zack, or Me; pinker than her hair. It was cute to see Summer have a crush, but it's on Jack; so that's either good or bad. Jack likes to lead people on, without realizing it half the time.

"You guys are really good!" Summer stood up, "Alex you need to get more air though, you can hear you gasping for a breath" She gave a half smile.

"That's because I'm trying to match someone else's pitch, anyways sit your pink ass back down, we gotta All Time Low original coming straight at ya." I winked.

We started a song we wrote called "Circles", not a really impressive song, but hell I wrote the lyrics. Summer did the exact same thing, she was focused on Jack, and he didn't look up as much since he's not really familiar with a song we've written than a Blink-182 song he learned when like was like seven. Zack messed up a little, and Rian was a little off beat, but honestly it didn't matter because Summer had never heard the song, so she wouldn't know if we fucked up, as long as we didn't show it.

"You guys are great! I liked this way better, it's really creative, who wrote the lyrics?" She asked wide eyed, probably thinking it was Jack.

"I did actually, with little or no help from these fucks." I laughed, "I write 99.9% of our songs, they just throw around words and think they're being creative." I glanced at Jack.

"You guys gonna play anymore?" She asked hopefully.

"You beat your sweet ass we do" Jack winked.

"My mom isn't home for another twenty minutes, we have until then." Rian noted.

And that's how the rest of the day went, we played and Summer watched, well watched Jack mostly. We played a couple more Blink-182 songs, some Green Day, Fall Out Boy and tried to play a classic song by Nickleback, and she wouldn't have it; good on her. Basically it was all just fucking around after that.

"How're you getting home Summer?" Rian asked

"I don't know, I got her from Jack, but he used Alex's car. I'll walk I guess?"

"You do realize it's almost nine right? We're not gonna let you walk, let alone by yourself." Rian sighed, "You're a girl, there's a bunch of sick fucks out there."

"I can walk her home, she lives by me anyways." Jack jumped in, "No one wants her, I mean why would they, when they can have all dis" He ran his hands down his hips.

"How close?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Down the street mom, scots honor." Jack winked.

"Whoa wait!" Zack yelled, "We need to exchange numbers remember? And that way you can text us when you get home." He grinned.

"Okay sure." Summer said handing her phone over to him.

"Alright, text us all when you get home. Jack you do the same, Alex sucks at guitar and we're too lazy to replace you." Rian mocked.

"Will do!" She replied, and her and Jack we're out the door.

I didn't even notice that me, her, and Jack we're all wearing the same Blink-182 shirt.


	6. Chapter 6

(Summer's point of view)

Jack and I walked in silence for a while, I wanted to know what he was thinking but then I didn't. I was glad it was him who walked me home, and not anyone else. Or a ride from anyone else. I liked being around Jack, regardless that I thought he was super cute. Jack was a looker to be honest. I mean maybe not to anyone else, but he was really cute.

Jack's nose was pretty large, but it suited him. His ears were slightly too long for his head, and he had a bowl-cut that was in the process of growing out. His blond patches were really tacky but they were cute. His eyes were really dark but they were childish, and I probably could go on for hours.

"Alex told me about you, you know." He said.

"Did he now?" I raised an eyebrow

"He said that when he was in junior high that he was being a little shit at a field trip thing and you could go skating, and he told me he called a girl "razor blades" and she starting crying and it stuck with him."

"I remember that. I also remember thinking how did he know since I always wore sweaters and shit" I sighed. "It's not something I'm proud of, but hey yeah it's a part of me. He almost cried while he was apologizing, he felt so bad and I have no idea why."

"Alex has anxiety you know, that's why he felt so bad. He has troubles too, and he doesn't like to see others suffer." Jack put an arm around me, "Neither do I, you don't uh you know still?"

"Seven months clean. Ever since I moved in with my brother and felt like I could be loved and wasn't just there to be claimed for taxes I stopped." I smiled.

"That's good to hear. No one should ever feel like they have to take out everything on themselves." He shifted his weight, "How do you like our school here?"

"It's shit like always. Can't really complain though," I sighed, "It's boring honestly and the girls are fake as fuck."

Jack smiled, "Well, now that you're friends with Alex and Zack, you can sit with them at lunch."

"Alex's girlfriend was making comments about me the entire time, no thanks." I bit my lip, "Maybe Zack, but I won't sit with Alex with her, she's really rude."

"She's really not going to like you now that you're friends with Alex" He sighed, "She's such a bitch it's not even funny. I don't get why he dates her."

"He gets sex from her, that's why."

Jack looked at me sideways, "How'd you know that?"

"It's Alex. He'll date anything that will let him put it in her, which is sad." I sighed, "He's a really nice guy I'm not sure why he doesn't find someone worth his time."

"He actually does. But they're both too stupid to be with one another, anyways; why do you care? Do you like him or something?"

"No! No, just Alex was really nice to me and I uh" he smiled at me, "hate to see him in a loveless relationship. I think if you're gonna be in a relationship, it needs to count because someone is going to get hurt if it's not."

Jack looked at me funny, "I get what you're saying, and I understand." He shrugged, "But no one wants to feel lonely and even if your relationship is a lie you have someone, and that counts for something. I guess." He pushed his lips together, making my heart flutter.

"I don't know honestly, I've never been in a relationship so I can't really say anything."

"You've never had a boyfriend Summer?" Jack laughed, "That seems unlikely. You're highly gorgeous. And you got a personality that's outta this world, stop pulling my leg."

"Why would I lie about not being in a relationship? Okay yeah I've had a 'boyfriend' in fourth grade, but I don't think a person you hang out with at recess is your boyfriend." I laughed nervously.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" He stopped, "I mean like have you legit kissed anyone or just had a little peck on the lips?"

"Why do you care about my personal life?" I spat.

"You're right, that's rude of me. I don't know, I guess I'm just curious. I've never met a girl who hasn't really done anything out of the ordinary?" He giggled, "I'm making an ass outta myself, aren't I?"

"Just a little honestly. Why'd you stop walking?"

"See that house? That's where I live," He pointed to a window at the far right of the house, "and that's where my room is. If you ever need to talk, or if you need anything just bang on the window and I'll let you in, got it?" He flashed a big smile, "Let's keep that seven months going to seven years, to seventeen years, to never again; alright?"

"Whatever you say sir, my house is just up this rode I can walk the rest-"

"No," he cut me off, "it's dark and who knows what is out here. I'll walk you up to your door and make sure you get inside."

And he did, Jack walked me to my door and gave me a hug and a kiss on the head goodnight. He reminded me to text the guys that I got home safely and that if I didn't they'd beat down my door. I texted them as soon as he said that, I didn't need to find out if he was bluffing.

I watched Jack walk home out of my living room window (without him seeing me of course) and couldn't help but think of how good he smelled. He was really cute, and oh so nice. But he had a girlfriend; I had to keep that in mind. With my luck, he was just being over friendly and I took it the wrong way. Which always happens, I cannot read people at all. Jack smelled really good and I wish he wouldn't have kissed my head because now my head is all fuzzy.

Nate's already in bed, he left out some takeout, so that's a good thing. Tomorrow's going to be an eventful day.


	7. Chapter 7

(Summer's Point Of View)

Half past six, and I was already to kill someone. Even though I got home around tenish last night, I was well up past midnight texting Jack. I don't even know who fell asleep first to be honest. Nathan would kick my ass if I missed the second day of school. So I rolled out of bed, and tried tell myself I didn't need to eat that morning if I wanted to wear eyeliner. My phone started going off.

From: Jack

Message: Hey, do you want Alex and I to pick you up? Alex comes to get me so it's no big deal. :)

I smiled, that was great news; I could actually eat something.

To: Jack

Message: Omfg yes please. I hate walking.

From: Jack

Message: Be there in an hour or so :)

That had to be the best thing I've heard in a long time. I didn't have to walk and that made me extremely happy. So what was I supposed to do for another hour? I guess I could make eggs or something, going back to sleep for another hour would just make me even more tired. I sighed. My phone starting going off and who would have guessed who texted me?

From: Jack

Message: Open the door, I brought food; doughnuts to be exact.

I walked downstairs, and looked out the peephole. Jack and Alex were both standing there, with some really odd looking gas station doughnuts. I opened the door, without realizing I was still in my PJs. AKA not wearing a bra and boy cut shorts. Oops.

"Nice outfit." Was all Alex had to say.

"In my defense, Jack said you guys were gonna be here within the hour, not five minutes."

"Alex tried surprising his girlfriend with the doughnuts and she flipped out saying that he was going to make her as fat as Su-" Jack stopped, "Anyways, so he brought them to us. It takes me less than five minutes to get ready sorry."

"Alright then, I guess I understand that. You guys can go ahead and set those in the kitchen while get ready, plates are in that cabinet above those glass jars." Jack and Alex of course, ignored that, and just dug into the boxes.

"Save me some glazed, or there will be hell to pay." I yelled running to my room.

So, there are two guys eating doughnuts in my kitchen, one of which I really like and I'm sitting here wearing no pants or a bra. Why is it so hard to pick out something to wear? Band shirt and jeans never bothered me until now. What. The. Fuck?

After what seemed thirty years, I picked out a Tonight Alive crewneck and leggings. Thank god I shaved last night, or these leggings would be pushing my leg hair a little too close to my skin. I did a quick thing of eyeliner and brushed my hair. My hair was doing a natural wave thing, since I went to bed with my head wet last night.

"Yo you ready or what?" Jack said walking into my room.

"You know I literally just got dressed, if you came in two minutes before hand you would have seen some unwanted things."

"I wouldn't say that." He smirked, "Tonight Alive? We opened for them once at a venue here, they needed a band, and we did it. Crowd didn't like us all that much, but Tonight Alive were super nice, I'd tour with them."

"I bet, I met them at Warped Tour a couple years ago, got pictures and everything. Total cool dudes, and Jenna." Jack laughed, making me smile.

"Is she ready or what? We gotta go!" Alex screamed.

"I don't know, is she?" He asked.

I blushed, "Almost, I have to brush my teeth."

"What's it like having braces?" Jack asked, following me into the bathroom.

"Eh it kinda sucks, gotta stay away from a lot of food and brush your teeth a shit ton." I sighed, "I get them off the week _after_ graduation. How shitty is that?"

"I like braces, my first 'girlfriend' had them. I think they're cute to be honest." He winked.

"Jezz man, stop flirting." Alex said coming around the corner.

"Was that flirting? Oh well." Jack smiled.

"Summer, we got to leave in like two seconds are you ready?" Alex asked, looking annoyed.

I spat in the sink, "All ready, did you save me any doughnuts?"

Alex looked sideways at me, and Jack just laughed, "Let's go before Summer changes her mind on how she looks." He said rudely.

"Shall we?" Jack asked holding out his arm.

"We shall." I took his arm; it gave me chills down my spine.

(Alex's point of view)

It shouldn't bother me about Summer and Jack, right? Then why does it? Maybe it's because Jack still has a girlfriend and hasn't even told Summer? Does Summer even know that Jack has a girlfriend?

Or maybe it's that I've seen Jack do this to so many girls and he's out for one thing: sex. And I'm pretty sure Summer is still a virgin, and Jack isn't the best guy to lose your virginity to, since he's all about himself.

Jack may be my best friend, my brother at that; but Summer is a total sweetheart and seeing Jack string her along pisses me off. Jack knows he's in a relationship, is he flirting with Summer to piss of what's-her-face? Or is he still dating her to make Summer look stupid? I don't know and it pisses me off.

Regardless of anything, I can't really say anything. Since I do the same to Dani and Lisa. So I get to sit and watch this happen. I feel like we're in a really badly written fanfic, and that the writer is only in high school and doesn't know what to do with it anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Jack's point of view)

Summer's been going to our school for about two months now, and I love it. She's so funny and smart and not to mention down right beautiful; inside and out. She has the biggest concern for everyone. She makes me sick – in a good way, if that makes any sense at all.

I still haven't brought myself to break up with Bridget. Which is the shitty part, I'm still having sex with her whenever he hang out and even though I have feelings for Summer, I don't know if I should act on those and I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I am going to break up with Bridget, but what am I supposed to say to her, "Hey man even though we've been dating for sevenish months I never had any feels for you and the past two months I've gotten really close with this other girl and I've just been using you for my own selfish needs."

I don't think I should, that's just down right wrong; and Summer knows about Bridget. But Bridget doesn't know about Summer. I am an ass, trust me I know this already. I can't try anything with Summer while being with Bridget, Summer's made that extremely clear.

Last weekend, I went with Summer to her band practice, (Rian's girlfriend Cassadee doesn't sing for them anymore, she found another band but they're still cool with each other) and we were waiting for her members to show up and I kissed her. I only kissed her and she gave me the biggest speech about how the flirting was one thing and she was just as guilty as I was with that. But if I tried anything else, even kissing her again, while being in a relationship she was going to stop talking to me in general.

Summer made me really confused about things, I actually wanted to change for her. How the fuck does someone you know for only two monthsish do that? Summer Rayne had me very confused about everything, but somehow it was for the better? I hated her, so much. Not really but I wanted to hate her she made things too difficult. But I liked it, a lot.

Anyways, I'm going on and on, and what I'm doing actually is waiting for Bridget to come over. Not for sex, not for anything. Well yeah something. I'm going to break up with her, which I should have done from the night Summer first came to our practice and I walked her home. I'm such a fucking ass.

When Bridget finally came over, it was late. Of course. She looked good, she was hot that's for sure. But that's all she was to me, hot. Summer was beyond beautiful and that's how you **should** see a girl you're in/want to be in a relationship with. Not hot or sexy, and don't ever call them that because she's amazingly beautiful to someone she hasn't met yet, or has met and you're the ass standing in the way.

"So what's up cutie?" She ran up to me, putting her arms around my neck. She was smacking her gum, which is a reason itself to break up with her.

I pulled her arms off me, "Okay listen. I didn't invite you over for anything like _that_. Okay?" I looked in her confused eyes.

"Okay, so what do you want me here for? Do you wanna go somewhere with me because that would be a nice change. Take me to a movie." She grinned.

"No, nothing like that either. Can I ask you something?" I looked down at her, Summer was shorter than her.

Bridget rolled her eyes, "Then why did I waste my gas to come all the way over here?" She stared at me, "Fine. Ask away."

"How do you feel about me?" I asked, "Like what are your feelings towards me?"

She laughed, "If you need me to tell you how attractive you are, you can forget it I'm not feeding your massive ego."

I stared at her long and hard, I felt really bad about this.

"Oh shit your serious. I um, I don't know actually. I know I have strong feelings for you, and that's never really happened to me before."

"Are you being honest with me?" I looked her in the eyes.

"Jack what are you talking about? You're really creeping me out." She look worried.

"Now I'm going to be honest with you. I never had any feelings for you. I've basically used you and I've been planning on breaking up with you for a long, long time I just haven't done it because I'm an emotionless prick." I watched her tense up, "I'm sorry. I don't think you should be strong on anymore, I hope you find someone who actually thinks your all the things you think you are times twenty."

She just kinda sat there and looked at me real long and hard, I didn't know if she was debating on crying or trying to stop herself from punching me in the nose. I wouldn't blame her for either. Her jaw got tight and she stood up.

"That was actually one of the nicest but shittiest breakups I've ever had." She half smiled, "I hope you go to hell. You're a prick."

And that's the end of it. She walked straight to her car, flipped me off and drove away. I actually felt like shit. She came over hoping to spend time with her boyfriend she cared about and I just drove a stake into her heart. I felt my phone going off in my pocket.

From: Summer

Message: Is she okay?

I smirked, that's the shitty thing from living not even down the street from the girl your into, she can see whatever you do in your own yard.

To: Summer

Message: I hope. She didn't hit me, or cry. But it looked like she was debating on doing either or.

Summer of course cares about the girl I was trying to get out of my life to bring her in. This girl is going to be the death of me, I know it.

From: Summer

Message: She should have punched you in the nose. You're an ass.

Summer makes me want to punch myself in the dick so many times that I can no longer have kids. I can hear her sarcasm in the text, and I can also hear her disapproving tone.

To: Summer

Message: Agreed. I would have if I were her.

I saw Summer's light turn on, and her move in front of her window. Sometimes I can see her listening to music while she's cleaning or whatever and she does the cutest dances ever. She doesn't know that I can see her though, and I don't plan on telling her.

From: Summer

Message: You look like you're going to pass out. Come over and we'll talk about it.

Summer fuckin' Raene everyone. I headed towards her house.


	9. Chapter 9

(Jack's point of view)

Summer was waiting outside when I got there, she was already dressed for bed even though it was 9pm on a Friday night.

"How'd it go?"

"Shitty." I sat next to her, "I never feel like this after I break up with someone I feel so bad I don't know why I let it go on for so long." I sighed.

"At least you did it nicely."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm the worst guy ever like I used her for so long." I ran my fingers in my hair.

"You know the first and only boyfriend I ever had used to verbally abuse me, and sometimes it got physical." She sat still looking down, "One time he got angry because I wouldn't _do_ anything with him and punched me in jaw, and I had the braces still and he busted the inside of my mouth open causing me to get stitches. He had to get stitches in his hand and blamed me for the whole thing. Called me a stupid person and if I would have just done what he wanted we both would have been better off." She sat back and closed her eyes, "So no, you're not the worst guy ever. I was used for sex and as a punching bag."

What was I supposed to say? I'm sorry? How to do say something to something like that? I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to make her forget, I don't know why but I was really angry and sympathetic at the same time. I wanted to take Zack with me and find this guy and kill him. Take a baseball bat to his car and let Zack at em.

"Why'd you tell me that?" I blurred out.

"Not sure actually. I've never told anyone and I don't know. I just wanted it off my chest I guess, I trust you and wanted to let you know you're not a bad guy for one little fuck-up like that." She put her head on my shoulder, "You can forget I said anything." She looked up and smiled at me.

"Summer you can trust me with your life and I mean that." I laid my head on hers, this was really nice. Very peaceful.

Summer stood up, "By the way, just because you broke up with Bridget doesn't mean anything is going to happen between us so soon. Or even if anything is going to happen between us."

"Whoa, why the cold shoulder all of a sudden?" I raised my hands, "I wasn't trying anything, you're the one who told me to come over remember that." I smiled.

She leaned down at me inches away from my lips and said, "No one likes a know it all, Jack." And kissed me.

Summer kissed me, she made the move. She liked me, she just had morals that I didn't understand? I kissed her back, and head the back of her head and she ran her fingers through my hair. It was really nice, I pulled her into my lap and we just kinda sat like that for a while looking into each other's eyes, grinning like idiots.

After a while, we laid in the grass and she buried her head into my chest and I watched her. Not creepily, or in a weird way, just in a, "Wow is she really here? Is she really this pretty? Does she really like me? Is this real life?" kind of way.

I think we dosed off, because I remember opening my eyes and it was a lot lighter out then it was just like five minutes ago. Summer was curled up into a ball next to me, snoring slightly. I checked my phone, 5am wasn't bad but if we didn't go inside our own homes we're both gonna be in some shit. I laid on my side and kissed Summer's nose, she opened one eye.

"Hey you might want to head inside, its 9am and I don't think Nathan is going to like his little sister sleeping in the back yard with the neighbor boy."

"Shit, its nine already?" She scooted closer to me, "I'm freezing."

I wrapped my arms around her, "Come on, let me inside and we can have coffee." I put my face really close to hers, if my nose wasn't so big it'd be closer. Ha.

She sighed and stood up, I followed her to the door, "Nathan leaves this one unlocked, he doesn't have the key for it and when he goes out he forgets which key is to the front one."

She walked me to the kitchen and got a pot of coffee going, she was going through her cabinets looking for something to eat when my phone went off.


End file.
